


Half-Written

by MagnetoTheMagnificent



Series: Flufftober 2020 [27]
Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Attempt at Humor, BAMF Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has an Anxiety Disorder (Good Omens), Crowley is Bad at Being a Demon (Good Omens), Demon Summoning, Dyslexic Crowley (Good Omens), Occult, Other, Ouija, Sleepovers, Teenagers, Tired Crowley (Good Omens)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:13:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27227101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MagnetoTheMagnificent/pseuds/MagnetoTheMagnificent
Summary: Crowley gets accidentally summoned by some teenagers playing with a Ouija board
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Flufftober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1952344
Comments: 8
Kudos: 104





	Half-Written

Crowley looked around, still shaking from pain and shock. He was in a bedroom, what looked like a child's bedroom. There were band posters on the walls- a teenager's bedroom. He winced. Teenagers scared him. 

Then, he saw them- a group of teens huddled around something. They didn't seem to notice him. Likely they didn't think the summoning would work. Well, hopefully it meant they also didn't know how to hurt him. 

"Humans!" he bellowed with his deepest voice. 

They didn't hear him. 

"I said, humans! You have summoned me, and I am here!" 

Still, the teens continued with their conversation. Crowley was growing frustrated. 

He walked up to them and tapped one on the shoulder. 

"Hello! Big scary demon here!" he said with annoyance, tapping his foot. 

Not only did they not hear him, but his hand went through one of teen's shoulder. 

"Ssssshhhittttt," he hissed. 

They must have only summoned his spirit, not his corporal form. He groaned. That meant his body was still at home, seemingly dead to the world.

He glanced down at what they were huddled around. It was a Ouija board, and Crowley grimaced. He would only be able to communicate through the board, and spelling wasn't his strong suit. 

"Here goes nothing," he sighed, and reached for the board. 

"H-I--G-U-Y-S," he spelled out. 

The kids gasped. 

"Did you do that?" one asked. 

"I didn't. Did you?"

"No, I didn't do anything!" 

Crowley rolled his eyes. 

"I--D-I-D," he spelled. 

Now the teens began to panic. 

"Did we actually summon the Serpent of Eden?" 

"I didn't think it would work, I didn't think he was actually real!"

"You believe in Ouija boards but you don't believe in the Bible?!" 

"Of course I don't believe in Ouija boards!" 

"Well, maybe it's all fake. Let's ask him something."

"Alright." 

"Are you the Serpent of Eden?" they asked. 

Crowley nearly laughed. 

"YES----B-U-T--M-Y--N-A-M-E--I-S--C-R-O-W-L-E-Y." 

At this the teenagers almost screamed. He might have been amused if he wasn't so anxious. 

"What kind of name is Crowley?" one of them asked snarkily. 

Crowley slammed his hand on the planchette indignantly. 

"I--N-E-V-R-E--I-N-S-U-L-E-D--Y-O-U-R--N-A-M-E," he spelled angrily. 

Unfortunately, his angry tone couldn't carry through in spelling alone, and the teenagers merely laughed. If only they knew how lucky they were that they hadn't summoned Hastur, or any other demon, really. 

Crowley stomped towards the door. He had had enough. This is why he couldn't stand teenagers. They were too sarcastic, too defiant- too much like himself, Aziraphale would say. 

When he tried to leave, however, it was like an invisible barrier kept him inside the bedroom. Crowley shifted on his feet, beginning to feel more than a little bit scared. He knew the teenagers couldn't hurt him, but he wanted to get home. 

"What should we ask him?" one of the teens- now his unwitting captors- asked. 

"Ooh, I want to know how I did on the maths test!" 

"That's stupid."

"I don't see you having a better question." 

"Fine. Crowley, what did Jenny get on her maths test?" 

"H-O-W--W-O-U-D--I--K-N-O-W," Crowley responded impatiently. 

He didn't want to beg, but he was getting anxious. 

"See? I told you it was stupid!" 

There was the sound of a doorbell coming from downstairs. 

"Someone's at the door," Jenny said. 

"Well, it's the middle of the night. I'm not opening it," her friend replied. 

There was the sound of a door being forced open, and heavy footsteps coming up the stairs. Now, it was the teenagers' turn to be afraid. Crowley didn't want to admit it, but he was also a little fearful. Maybe they _did_ summon Hastur. 

"What should we do?" one of them whispered urgently. 

"It's either a serial killer or another demon." 

"I don't know which is worse." 

The three teens backed against the wall. Crowley tried to find a place to hide. 

Slowly, the bedroom door creaked open, and an elegantly manicured hand turned on the light. 

"Hello, dears," Aziraphale said in his calmest voice. 

Crowley slumped in relief. 

"Did you three summon a demon, perchance?" Aziraphale asked sweetly. 

He nodded at Crowley, who was smiling gratefully at him. 

The kids just pointed shakily at the Ouija board. 

"Oh, how I abhor these dreadful toys," Aziraphale remarked.

"You could have gotten yourselves killed." 

He shook his head, and examined the board. 

"Thankfully, I should be able to free you from this demon, but you got lucky." 

The teens stared at him, too stunned to say anything. 

"Now, I want you to promise not to meddle in the occult," Aziraphale told them sternly. 

"We won't," they vowed. 

"Good," he smiled. 

He moved the planchette to 'Goodbye,' and instantly Crowley felt a searing pain as his spirit was returned to his body.   
Summonings never went by painlessly. Fortunately, Aziraphale would be there to help him recover.

**Author's Note:**

> I've never used a Ouija board before, so excuse any inaccuracies.


End file.
